


A Little Early

by Stormchild



Category: Young Justice
Genre: M/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormchild/pseuds/Stormchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy has never had a problem with finishing early until he had sex with Kaldur, who has zero problem with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Early

Roy licked his lips, lying back on the bed. One hand was curled around Kaldur’s hip, the other on his cock. The first time he’d seen it, in the shower after a particularly messy patrol, he hadn’t been too impressed. He’d seen bigger.

But then he saw Kaldur hard, and he was pretty sure he fell in love right there.

Roy was a bit of a size queen. A lot of a size queen. A size queen of the ‘enjoys fisting’ variety. Roy had never been more thankful for Kaldur’s Atlantean physiology when he wrapped his lips around the head of Kaldur’s cock. He could barely fit the entire thing down his throat. It burned, and he loved it.

They’d spent more than a few nights together. Kaldur didn’t want to rush into sex, and Roy respected that. But they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Which ended up in a lot of desperate hand jobs and messy blow jobs and a lot of online vibrator shopping.

But this was it. Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night Roy was finally going to have that thick cock all the way inside him. His thighs were trembling just from the thought.

Kaldur leaned back on his heels, watching Roy stretch himself with cherry-flavoured, lube-soaked fingers. It always hurt, somewhere in his chest, that he couldn’t stretch Roy the way he liked. The webbing seriously limited how much he could finger Roy. He did what he could. Roy loved the feeling. But he could only do so much before it became uncomfortable for him. Though, he seemed to make up for it with what he could do with his tongue. Things that always had Roy’s sensitive ass twitching around the wet muscle for more.

"Beautiful," Kaldur murmured.

He pressed a kiss to Roy’s flushed, freckled ass. Roy shuddered as those sweet lips lapped at his fingers as they slid in and out past the ring of muscle.

"Mm, I love that mouth of yours."

"And here I thought you were interested in my cock."

Roy let out a breathy laugh as Kaldur pressed his mouth to the spot where Roy’s middle finger was rubbing against his skin and sucked.

"Holy shit… Don’t do that, you fucking tease."

Roy pulled his fingers out, only to have them replaced by Kaldur’s tongue. Every muscle in Kaldur’s body was significantly stronger than any human’s, and his tongue was no exception. Roy writhed on the bed, shuddering. Oh fuck, he loved this too much.

"Kaldur… Oh, you bitch. You keep doing that, you won’t get to fuck me."

"Now I know you will last longer than that. Your endurance is quite impressive. And I know you want to impress me."

Roy covered his face, partly to stiffle the moan and partly to hide the blush. He loved it when Kaldur talked to him this way. His voice got so sultry, and his tongue curled around his vowels the way it did when he spoke Atlantean.

Kaldur kissed his way up Roy’s body. They were both so unbearably hard. They’d been wanting this for months. But Kaldur needed time. And now he was ready. They were both ready. Oh God, how Roy was ready. He was wet and loose and throbbing and he wanted it.

"Fuck me," Roy growled against Kaldur’s mouth. "Fuck me right now, you beautiful bitch."

"Ooh, you know just how to compliment a man."

"Hah. I know how to do a lot more."

Roy’s fingers grabbed at the lube and the unopened condom, and shoved them into Kaldur’s hand. Kaldur didn’t waste any time. Poor Roy, he was already so wound up. And he wasn’t exactly in the mood to wait any longer either. Of course, he would if Roy wanted to stop but it really didn’t seem like he wanted that at all.

Still, he paused. It was almost impossible with the head of his cock pressed right against Roy’s twitching hole.

"You want this?"

"I swear to God, Kaldur!”

"All right, all right."

Kaldur pressed, slowly. And oh, God, it was the most amazing thing he’d ever felt in his life. He loved Roy’s mouth and Roy’s hand, and he always would, but Roy’s ass- Oh! Watching Roy’s face made it so much more enjoyable. Roy never faked, he’d made that clear the first time they’d so much as kissed. And if the expression on his face was any indication, he was most definitely not faking.

Long legs wrapped around Kaldur’s waist, pulling him in deeper. They both moaned, shuddered, gasped for more. Kaldur moved his hips slowly, trying to get used to the feeling. He was so hot, both in appearance and in temperature.

It was so good. Kaldur was thick and hard and did he mention thick? It was everything Roy loved.  He loved it so much. He loved Kaldur so much. He loved his cock and his mouth and his eyes and the way he laughed and the twitch in his lips when he made an especially sarcastic comment that no-one else noticed. He loved the webbing between Kaldur’s fingers and the way those strong hands rubbed up and down his back when he was stressed. He loved the way Kaldur’s mouth pressed against his collar bone, the way he held him even now when they fucked.

Roy pulled Kaldur in close, rocking his hips against Kaldur’s. It was too good, it was too much, but he couldn’t stop. The pressure and the heat were building too fucking fast and he didn’t even want to slow it down. Every muscle in his body clenched. It was almost painful, his ass clamping down on Kaldur’s cock so hard and so suddenly but the pain was drowned out by the absolutely overwhelming pleasure that had him arching and crying out.

Kaldur’s hips stuttered. The sudden tightness and wetness on his stomach caught him by surprise. He pulled out as much as he could with Roy’s legs still around his waist.

"Roy? Did you just-?"

  
“No,” Roy muttered through his hands. “Yes.”

There was no point denying it when the evidence was all over them. Kaldur made another motion to pull out.

"No- No, you finish."

"You do not have to-"

"I want to. Come on. Keep fucking me."

It was hard to argue with Roy still twitching around him. A few kisses had him going again. Roy moaned into his ear, coaxing him and urging him on. It didn’t take long for him to start to feel that same heat, that same pressure. He panted murmurs of Roy’s name against his skin. Fingers dug into the sheets, into Roy’s hip. Oh, he wished there wasn’t that condom so he could feel Roy properly, so he could cum into him properly. But this was enough, being here pressed up against Roy.

Kaldur pulled out, slowly, and tossed the used condom into the trash. Roy was looking up at him with half-lidded eyes. He curled up against him, holding him close. Roy’s skin was still so warm.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Oh, screw you."

Kaldur frowned.

"You know damn well I did. Jackass."

"Are you- embarrassed?"

  
“Of course I’m embarrassed. That was, what, 30 seconds? Oh my God, this is humiliating… Stop looking at me like that.”

Kaldur pressed a kiss to the side of Roy’s head.

"I take it as a compliment, my love. I wish I’d known what a wonderful lover I am sooner."

"Oh, shut up. Now you’re teasing."

"You know when I am teasing. I am merely stating that clearly, I am a superior lover to any of the men you’ve previously bedded."

Roy snorted. He knew Kaldur was overdoing it to make him laugh.

"Jackass."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at mechanicalpoet.tumblr.com.


End file.
